S A K U R A
by SadHanaa
Summary: Ketika Shinji menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sakura di sekolah, di malam hari /"Ka-kakak!" /"Shirou Emiya sialan!" [Smut] [M for some reason]


"Lihat, kau bahkan tak bisa menggapainya sedikitpun..."

 _Matou Sakura –_ gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna ungu muda itu tak kuasa menutup mulutnya saat satu kalimat pendek dari sosok di belakangnya itu keluar tanpa nada. Hatinya seakan terasa dicabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang tak ia tahu, saat pandangannya mendapati dua bayangan yang ia tahu tengah dalam satu tubuh di tangga sekolah, di malam hari.

 _Ya, malam hari. Disaat mereka bersembunyi di lantai atas dan mengintip Shirou di lantai bawah, disaat Sakura mencoba mengintip dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding pembatas..._

Apa yang ia lihat kini seakan tak dapat ia percayai, meski kenyataan mengubah segalanya. Di sana, di tempat yang ia lihat saat ini, sang _senpai_ tercinta, _Emiya Shirou_ dengan tubuh gagahnya tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tengah menggagahi _Tohsaka Rin_ yang menungging membelakanginya. Ya, gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua itu tengah disetubuhi olehnya.

Tangannya meraih baju bagian dada kirinya, lalu meremasnya dengan keras, seakan tak dapat menahan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Air matanya jatuh ke sisi, ketika ia sadar bahwa cintanya pada _Emiya Shirou_ tak akan pernah ia sampaikan. Ia menangis tanpa suara, sesekali matanya berkedip menghapus air mata yang menutupi pandangannya.

\- Seolah hati berbicara _Mengapa senpai melakukan ini padaku? Apa selama ini perlakuan spesialku tak pernah ada artinya bagi senpai? Atau ia tak pernah menyadari perasaanku sama sekali?_

Semuanya tidak lebih dari pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah ada jawabannya.

" _A-Ahh... Shi-Shirou..."_

 _Sakura_ membelalakkan matanya, saat _Emiya Shirou_ dalam pandangannya kini meraih payudara _Rin_ dari belakang. Meremasnya sebagai pendorong nafsu syahwat yang merubungi tubuhnya ketika tusukan demi tusukan pada lubang depan _Rin_ semakin kuat terasa. _Sakura_ seakan tak percaya, jika _Shirou_ bisa hal seperti ini.

 _\- Lagipula, ia tak menyangka jika Shirou bakal melakukan ini pada Tohsaka Rin..._

 _Bahkan di tempat seperti ini..._

"I-ini...?!"

"Kau tahu kenyataannya sekarang bukan? _senpai_ yang kau cintai itu tak akan pernah memberikan perhatian lebih padamu _bodoh..."_

Tepat di belakangnya – seorang remaja berambut ungu yang bernama _Matou Shinji –_ membisikkan kalimat pilu itu di telinga _Sakura,_ seakan meyakinkan _Sakura_ bahwa cintanya tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai bahkan hingga ujung dunia sekalipun saat _Shinji_ menunjukkan ini padanya, menunjukkan _Shirou_ dan _Tohsaka_ yang bersetubuh di tangga sekolah di malam hari. _Shinji_ menyeringai, mengabaikan ekspresi apa yang kini ditampilkan _Sakura._

"Ta-Tapi _kakak!_ tapi –"

 _Shinji_ membungkam mulut _Sakura_ dengan telapak tangannya, saat nada ucapan _Sakura_ semakin meninggi, bersamaan dengan _Shirou_ yang menusuk _vagina Rin_ dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. _Sakura_ mencoba melirik, mendapati _Shinji_ yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya memberi sebuah kode yang dapat ia pahami.

"Lihat kesana, kau akan tahu sendiri ini akan berakhir seperti apa..."

 _Sakura_ mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah yang ditunjuk _Shinji,_ mendapati _Shirou_ yang kini mempercepat temponya. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan _Rin_ yang tengah menungging membelakanginya. Berulang kali terdengar bunyi yang keras saat selangkangan _Shirou_ terus dan terus menabrak _Rin_ dari belakang. Semakin lama seakan semakin dalam.

" _A-aaah~ Shirou... Aaaahnn..."_

" _U-uuh... Tohsaka..."_

Dan dalam waktu yang tak berlangsung lama, dalam pandangan _Sakura,_ dalam pandangan mata yang terlihat kecewa itu, tubuh _Shirou_ menegang sempurna, dengan _penis_ yang menusuk masuk sangat dalam di dalam tubuh _Rin._ Menumpahkan cairan putih kental dalam tubuh _Rin_ dengan skala yang cukup banyak. Bahkan _Sakura_ dapat melihat cairan putih itu meleleh dari celah _vagina_ seorang _Tohsaka Rin._

 _Sakura_ kecewa, _Sakura_ terluka, _Sakura_ seakan tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk bisa menggapai seorang _Emiya Shirou_ dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya melemas namun masih dapat menyeimbangkan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka, ia tak akan pernah menyangka hal ini bisa dapat terjadi –

\- bahkan di depan matanya sendiri!

" _Sakura..."_

" _Mmmmhh?!"_

 _Sakura_ mengerenyit, saat _Shinji_ mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya. Satu tangan yang mencoba meremas dadanya dari luar baju dengan keadaan mulut yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. _Sakura_ murka. Ia mencoba menggigit tangan _Shinji_ yang membungkam mulutnya, namun sebelum itu, _Shinji_ melepasnya dan mencekik lehernya pelan.

" _Kakak?!_ Apa-apaan?!"

"Diam kau _pelacur sialan..._ kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat _Tohsaka_ disetubuhi si _sialan_ itu!"

" _Ka-kakak?"_

"Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku menyutubuhimu, _jalang..."_

" _Ti-tidaak –"_

Mulut _Sakura_ kembali dibungkam, saat ia mencoba berteriak sekuat mungkin agar _Shirou_ dapat mendengarnya, agar _Shirou_ dapat melihatnya dan menghampirinya. Namun nyatanya? Si pria berambut merah itu malah kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bejatnya pada _Rin_ dengan gaya yang berbeda.

 _Sakura_ membelalakkan matanya, ketika tangan _Shinji_ turun hingga masuk ke dalam rok yang ia kenakan dan menyeruak masuk ke dalam celana dalam yang ia kenakan, bersamaan dengan _Shirou_ yang perlahan menusuk _Rin_ melalui lubang _anal_ nya.

 _Sakura_ menitikkan air mata...

Ia tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan berakhir seperti ini...

" _Mmmmmhhh!"_

 _Sakura_ mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika satu jari tangan _Shinji_ masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Kedua pahanya seakan terasa lemas saat _Shinji_ memainkan jarinya pada lubang _vaginanya. Sakura_ menoleh, mendapati _Shinji_ yang menyeringai padanya.

" _Mmmmmhh?!"_

"Apa _huh?_ Kau pikir dengan berteriak, _Emiya sialan_ itu bakal menghampirimu?"

" _Mmmmhh!"_

" _Hahah tolol..._ lihat ke depan sana... kau pikir _Emiya_ bisa mendengar suaramu dari sini?"

 _Shinji_ benar. Apa yang baru dikatakan _Shinji_ memang benar. Melihat _Shirou_ saat ini, _Sakura_ tak yakin jika suaranya bakal mencapai ke gendang telinga pemuda berambut merah itu. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak lebih dari perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang melanda.

" _Mmhh?!"_

 _Sakura_ kembali terkejut saat _Shinji_ mencoba menurunkan rok dan celana dalamnya dengan satu tangan hingga ke lutut . _Sakura_ mencoba melawan, _Sakura_ mencoba melepaskan diri dari _Shinji_ yang hendak mencoba memperkosanya. Namun apa daya, tenaganya tak dapat melepas tubuhnya dari cengkraman _Shinji._

"Gadis _bodoh..._ lebih baik kau nikmati pemandangan indah di depan matamu itu..."

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan _Shinji, Sakura_ terdiam melihat _Shirou_ dengan ekspresinya yang ia perlihatkan saat ini, mendapati sosok sang _senpai_ tercinta yang tengah meng _anal Rin_ dari belakang, memperlihatkan ekspresi akan kepuasan yang tiada tara saat _penisnya_ serasa dijepit oleh dinding _anus_ sempit milik seorang _Tohsaka Rin._

 _Sakura_ terdiam, _Sakura_ tak lagi bicara, _Sakura_ kini telah menggantungkan harapannya pada langit.

 _Sakura_ seakan berpikir bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan _senpai_ tercintanya dalam pelukannya, ketika ia sadar bahwa _Shirou_ lebih condong kepada _Rin._ Bahkan kini mereka tengah bercinta di depan matanya!

" _U-Uh... Shirou..."_

" _Tohsaka... Uh..."_

Bersamaan dalam sahutan demi sahutan desahan yang dikeluarkan _Rin_ maupun _Shirou, Sakura_ memasang ekspresi pasrah saat _Shinji_ kini menggesek-gesek _penis_ nya pada belahan pantatnya. Sesekali mengenai _anusnya_ hingga membuatnya berjengit kaget.

 _Sakura_ seakan tak melawan sama sekali – ia tahu. Jika ia melawan, ia tak akan bisa menang – saat tangan kiri _Shinji_ meraih tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada dinding pembatas, membawa lengannya ke belakang tubuhnya dengan maksud mengunci tangan _Sakura_ agar gadis itu tak dapat melawan pada _Shinji._

" _A-Aaaaaa... A-Aaahhnn...Aaaaaa... Kakak... Uu-uuhh..."_

 _Sakura_ tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, saat _Sakura_ menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami kala _Shinji_ mencoba menusukkan _penis_ nya pada _vagina Sakura_ yang masih belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Darah mengalir di sisi, dan turun melalui pahanya saat setengah _penis_ _Shinji_ masuk dengan paksa di dalam tubuh _Sakura. Sakura_ pasrah. _Sakura_ sadar bahwa dirinya tak lagi suci akibat ketidakmampuannya. Disamping itu, _Shinji_ menyeringai iblis.

 _*Sleb!*_

" _A-Aaaaaaaaahh..."_

 _Shinji_ mendorong _penis_ nya hingga masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang _vagina Sakura,_ membuat gadis itu berteriak kecil ketika rasa nyeri dan ngilu masih menempel pada _vaginanya._ Kedua pahanya terlihat bergetar, seakan tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

 _Sakura_ menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat ia tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap _Shinji_ yang memperkosanya dari belakang. Ia bahkan tak bisa melawan saat _Shinji_ mencoba memompa _penis_ nya di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya dikunci. Hanya tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada dinding pembatas lah yang membuatnya kini masih mampu untuk berdiri.

 _*Sleb! Sleb!*_

" _A-Aaah... Aaaah... kakak... A-aaahh..."_

 _Sakura_ mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memperlihatkan ekspresi pasrahnya kala _penis Shinji_ masuk ke dalam dan menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Tangan kanan _Shinji_ mencoba meremas dadanya dari luar bajunya, membuat _Sakura_ tak dapat menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi.

Bunyi keras yang diakibatkan oleh _Shinji_ yang secara terus menerus menusuk _vaginanya_ dari belakang terdengar begitu nyaring – meski _Shirou_ dan _Rin_ tak menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini -. _Sakura_ tak dapat melawan. Bahkan _vaginanya_ kini terasa berdenyut dan seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama. Namun meskipun begitu, _Shinji_ terus menyodok _vaginanya_ lebih dalam dan tak membiarkan _Sakura_ dapat mengambil waktu istirahat sedikitpun.

" _A-Aaah... Ka-kakak... A-aku tak tahan lagi..."_

" _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhmmpppp..."_

 _Sakura_ mencapai puncaknya yang pertama saat _Shinji_ melepas _penis_ nya dari _vagina Sakura_. _Shinji_ membungkam mulutnya hingga membuat desahannya terdengar tertahan, dengan maksud agar _Rin_ dan _Shirou_ yang berada di dekat mereka tak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. Kedua lutut _Sakura_ seakan tak dapat menopang tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya turun ke bawah dengan posisi menungging bersamaan dengan telapak tangan _Shinji_ yang tak lagi membungkam mulutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, sesekali agak sulit mengambil nafas dalam posisinya yang sekarang.

\- Dan di belakangnya, _Shinji_ menyeringai bagai iblis. _Shinji_ berlutut di belakang _Sakura,_ memposisikan _penis_ nya di depan _vagina Sakura_ lalu mencoba menekan masuk ke dalam tubuh _Sakura. Sakura_ mengigit bibirnya menahan desahannya agar tak keluar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ditusuk setelah mencapai puncaknya yang pertama agak nyeri terasa bagi _Sakura._

 _*Sleb!*_

" _U-uuuhh..."_

 _Sakura_ menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lantai, membiarkan air mata kesedihannya membasahi lantai sekolah. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat _penis Shinji_ masuk sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya dan memakan waktu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya _Shinji_ memompanya dan mengeluarkan suara decakan yang terdengar erotis di telinga.

 _*Pcaak! Pcaak!*_

 _Shinji_ semakin menggila. Berulang kali ia menusuk, lalu menarik kembali _penis_ nya di dalam _vagina Sakura_ yang masih terasa sempit. _Sakura_ tak kuasa menahan desahannya dengan air mata yang jatuh di sisi. Bahkan kini, kedua tangan _Sakura_ ditarik oleh _Shinji,_ membuat tubuh _Sakura_ terangkat dan terlihat seperti posisi menungging membelakangi _Shinji._

Dada yang tidak terlalu besar itu berulang kali berguncang hebat kala tusukan _Shinji_ semakin terasa kuat. _Sakura_ pasrah. Ia tak mampu melawan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan kini adalah pasrah pada keadaan dan menikmati apa yang kini ia rasakan meski sulit untuk bisa ia terima.

" _A-aaahh... Ka-kak..."_

" _Pelacur sialan..._ ini benar-benar membuatku puas!"

"He-hentikan ini _... uuuh... kakak..."_

 _Shinji_ tak menggubris apa yang baru saja dikatakan _Sakura._ Sebaliknya, _Shinji_ malah mempercepat tempo permainannya. Menusukkan _penis_ nya pada _vagina Sakura_ lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. _Penis_ nya seakan berdenyut di dalam tubuh _Sakura,_ pertanda bahwa ia akan mencapai klimaks yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu.

" _A-Aahh... Kakak..._ ini agak membuatku sakit... _A-aaahh..."_

" _Sakura... U-uuhh..._ aku akan keluar di dalam tubuhmu..."

"Ti-tidak...! ja-jangan lakukan...!"

 _Sakura_ mencoba melepas diri dari cengkraman _Shinji._ Namun mau bagaimanapun usaha yang ia lakukan, ia tak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman _Shinji. Vagina_ nya yang sedari tadi ditusuk dan ditusuk secara berulang kali membuatnya tak memiliki banyak tenaga. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas di satu sisi.

\- Hingga akhirnya _Shinji_ hampir mencapai puncaknya. _Shinji_ menancapkan _penis_ nya lebih dalam pada tubuh _Sakura,_ bahkan hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya –

 _*Sprooouutt!*_

 _-_ lalu memuntahkan cairan putih kental nan hangat ke dalam _vagina Sakura._ Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Air matanya jatuh dari sisi. Niat diri mencoba melawan dan melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya tenaga _Shinji_ masih jauh lebih kuat darinya meski ia baru saja mencapai puncaknya.

" _A-Aahh..._ kau benar-benar nikmat, _Sakura..."_

" _A-Aaaahh... Ka-kakak..."_

 _Sakura_ kembali mengeluarkan desahan pendeknya, saat _Shinji_ mencabut _penis_ nya dari lubang depannya. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai saat _Shinji_ melepas cengkraman tangannya. Cairan putih kental perlahan keluar dari _vaginanya_ dan menetes ke lantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Kebejatan _Shinji_ tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Perlahan ia mencoba mengintip dari dinding pembatas, mendapati _Shirou_ dan _Rin_ yang masih asik dengan persetubuhannya meski dengan gaya yang berbeda. _Shinji_ mengulas senyum licik. Pandangannya berfokus pada _Sakura,_ gadis yang telungkup di lantai itu.

Membungkukkan badannya, _Shinji_ perlahan melebarkan kedua bokong _Sakura_ dengan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan lubang _anus_ nnya yang menyempit. _Sakura_ tentu saja terkejut. Namun sebelum sempat ia menoleh, ia terpaksa kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lantai saat _Shinji_ memaksa telunjuknya masuk ke dalam lubang _anus_ nya.

" _Aaaaa... Ka-kakak..._ itu sakit... _u-uuh..."_

 _Shinji_ tersenyum simpul. Perlahan ia menarik telunjuknya dari lubang _anal Sakura_ saat telunjuknya sebelumnya telah masuk setengahnya. Memposisikan diri di atas tubuh _Sakura_ yang telungkup, _Shinji_ memegang _penis_ nya, mengarahkannya pada lubang _anal Sakura_ yang terlihat begitu sempit. Namun sebelum itu, ia mencoba menggesek-gesekkannya terlebih dahulu pada belahan pantat _Sakura._

" _A-Aaah... kakak..._ tolong jangan lakukan..."

"Kau berisik sekali _lacur sialan..._ cukup diam dan nikmati saja..."

 _Shinji_ mendorong tubuhnya, memaksa _penis_ nya masuk ke dalam lubang belakang _Sakura_ yang begitu sempit untuk dimasuki. _Sakura_ memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Hendak berteriak namun sebelum itu mulutnya dibungkam _Shinji_ dengan satu tangannya.

" _Mmmmmmhhh! Mmmmmmhhhhh!"_

"Ah! Sialan! Tak kusangka jika akan sesempit ini"

Perlakuan _Shinji_ semakin keras terasa, membuat _Sakura_ tak kuasa mengeluarkan air mata yang jatuh ke sisi, hingga menyentuh tangan _Shinji_ yang membungkam mulutnya. Kepala _penis Shinji_ masuk di dalam _anus_ nya, memaksa _Sakura_ untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Agak nyeri dan ngilu dalam waktu yang sama.

Menyadari itu, seketika _Shinji_ langsung mendorong pinggulnya sekuat mungkin hingga _penis_ nya masuk ke dalam lubang _anus Sakura_ sepenuhnya. Terasa begitu sempit, bahkan lebih sempit dibanding lubang _vagina Sakura._ Namun di satu sisi, lubang _anal Sakura_ jauh lebih nikmat terasa. _Shinji_ terdiam beberapa detik dan sadar bahwa tangannya yang menutupi mulut _Sakura_ kini dibasahi dengan air mata, lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

" _Ka-Kakak..."_

Seakan tak peduli sama sekali, _Shinji_ mencabut _penis_ nya dari _anus Sakura,_ membuat sang empunya merasa perih di satu sisi, lalu kembali _Shinji_ tusukkan _anus_ _Sakura_ dengan _penis_ nya kembali. Itu terulang beberapa kali hingga lubang belakang _Sakura_ agak melebar sedikit.

" _A-Aah... Aaaaaah... Ka-kakak..."_

"Kau berisik sekali sialan!" _Shinji_ seketika menarik kedua tangan _Sakura_ hingga membuat gadis yang tak lagi suci itu berubah posisi menjadi menungging membelakangi _Shinji. Penis Shinji_ masih tertancap di lubang belakangnya, bahkan sesekali dapat _Sakura_ dengar desisan _Shinji_ saat kakaknya itu merasakan denyutan yang begitu nikmat menjepit _penis_ nya di dalam lubang belakang _Sakura._

 _*Sleeb! Slap! Sleb!*_

 _Shinji_ terus menghantamkan selangkangannya pada bokong _Sakura,_ membiarkan _Penis_ nya keluar lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh _Sakura_ dengan kasar. Desahan diikuti dengan air mata terlihat agak memilukan. Bahkan kini, _Sakura_ pasrah pada apa yang kini ia alami.

Sesekali _Shinji_ menampar pantatnya saat kakaknya itu tidak puas hanya dengan menyetubuhinya saja, seakan memberi arti bahwa _Sakura_ tidak lebih dari seorang _pelacur_ baginya. Satu tangannya kini terulur ke depan, mencoba meraih lalu meremas dada _Sakura_ dari belakang hingga membuat _Sakura_ mendesah. Sesekali _Sakura_ mengigit bibirnya saat _Shinji_ meremas payudaranya dengan kuat.

Selang beberapa menit, _Shinji_ hendak mencapai puncaknya. Pergerakannya menjadi lebih cepat hingga membuat _Sakura_ sulit untuk mengimbanginya. Bahkan, _anus_ nya terasa panas akibat _penis Shinji_ yang menggesek dinding _anus_ nya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

 _*Sprouuuut!*_

 _Sakura_ membelalakkan matanya saat _Shinji_ mencapai puncaknya. Mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dalam _anus_ nya. _Shinji_ lalu mencabut _penis_ nya dari lubang _anal Sakura,_ tanpa peduli pada benih yang ia tanamkan pada _Sakura_ kini menetes keluar hingga ke lantai.

" _A-Aaaahh... Aaaah... Shi-Shirou..."_

" _To-Tohsaka... A-Akuu..."_

 _Sakura_ dan _Shinji_ terdiam saat desahan dengan nada suara yang berbeda itu saling bersahutan, memaksa _Shinji_ mengintip dari balik dinding pembatas diikuti dengan _Sakura_ yang mencoba merayap naik meski tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dan disaat yang sama, mereka terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

\- _Shinji_ mengeluarkan _sperma_ nya di dalam tubuh _Rin_ yang menungging membelakanginya, bahkan hingga menetes keluar saking banyaknya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut. _Tohsaka Rin –_ gadis berambut hitam berkuncir dua itu kini telanjang dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan cairan putih kental yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Shinji_ terperangah melihat itu, sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah benci...

" _Emiya bangsat..."_

" _Ka-kakak?"_

" _..."_

 _*Grep!*_

" _Ka-Kakak?!"_

" _Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi pelacurku, Sakura..."_

" _Ti-tida - Hmmmppphhh!"_

Dan setelah itu, _Shinji_ membungkam mulut _Sakura_ dan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan _Shirou_ dan _Rin_ yang terbaring lemas di tangga sekolah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- S.A.K.U.R.A_

 _Disclaimer : Type-Moon [Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata dengan diselipkan maksud yang terselubung]_

 _Tags : Smut, PwP, Netorare, Anal, Incest[?], Eksplisit, Rate M for Big Reason, dll_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Fin –_

* * *

 _A/N :: And ya..? sebelumnya saya sampaikan ucapan maaf pada penghuni fandom karena saya menodai fandom kalian dengan smut plus taburan NTR yang keras ini /awkakwakkawkak_

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hampir kebanyakan Female Chara dari Fate Series itu penampilannya pada menggoda iman semua sih. Bahkan beberapa ada yang macam pelacur /Digebugin /RunNigga!_

 _Dan satu hal yang perlu diperhatikan, tolong abaikan plotnya, karena saya membuat ini tidak lebih untuk membuat bacol yang bagus untuk kalian selaku reader. Bahkan bisa dibilang, endingnya agak maksa [Mau bilang apa? Bacol kok tulisan gitu? Bodo amat. Malah ini hitung-hitung nambah daya imajinasi kalian daripada nonton bokep yang kadang bikin konsentrasi jadi menurun]_

 _Well. Untuk kedepannya, keknya diri ini bakalan ngisi salah satu kapal di fandom besar sih. Tapi yah... doakan aja mampir ke fandom yang lain lagi /Innocent_

 _Akhir kata, salam~ Jangan ditahan kalo pucuk kepala dah basah ya!_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Fhaana [Dalam versi sisi mesumnya]_


End file.
